The present invention relates to secure communications, including transportation-related communications among cars, trucks, trains, and possibly other vehicles, as well as pedestrians' smartphones, traffic lights, and other infrastructure.
In recent times, there has been a surge in digital technologies embedded in physical objects, leading to what is today known as Internet of Things (IoT). This trend has also reached the automotive industry, which has shown a growing interest in exploring interaction models such as Vehicle-to-Vehicle (V2V), Vehicle-to-Infrastructure (V2I) and Vehicle-to-Pedestrian (V2P), collectively referred to as Vehicle-to-Everything (V2X) communications. V2X enables several applications aimed at improving transportation safety, efficiency, and human to machine interaction. For example, with V2X, vehicles can exchange or communicate information (e.g., for velocity, direction and brake status) that can help drivers keep a safe distance from other vehicles while maintaining a suitable speed.
Indeed, the U.S. Department of Transportation has initiated a “connected vehicles” program “to test and evaluate technology that will enable cars, buses, trucks, trains, roads and other infrastructure, and our smartphones and other devices to ‘talk’ to one another. Cars on the highway, for example, would use short-range radio signals to communicate with each other so every vehicle on the road would be aware of where other nearby vehicles are. Drivers would receive notifications and alerts of dangerous situations, such as someone about to run a red light as they [are] nearing an intersection or an oncoming car, out of sight beyond a curve, swerving into their lane to avoid an object on the road.” U.S. Department of Transportation at https://www.its.dot.gov/cv_basics/cv_basics_what.htm. “Connected vehicles could dramatically reduce the number of fatalities and serious injuries caused by accidents on our roads and highways. [They] also promise to increase transportation options and reduce travel times. Traffic managers will be able to control the flow of traffic more easily with the advanced communications data available and prevent or lessen developing congestion. This could have a significant impact on the environment by helping to cut fuel consumption and reduce emissions.”
While V2X technology and connected vehicles offer the promise of increased safety, traffic flow, efficiency, etc., the large scale deployment of such technologies also requires addressing some challenges, especially security and privacy concerns. In particular, V2X architectures are expected to (1) ensure that messages exchanged between vehicles are legitimate, banning misbehaving users, while (2) preserving the anonymity of honest users, so their movements cannot be easily tracked by other vehicles or by the system itself.